


Laugh Lines

by Okumen



Category: Itsuwaribito Utsuho
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Phone drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Hikae and Minori is setting camp.
Relationships: Nibyou Hikae/Minori
Kudos: 1





	Laugh Lines

There is a squeal of a weird sort coming from a slight distance. The sound of it is familiar enough. It is only Minori, and as he thinks that he hears her call hiss name - Hikae! - and he drops the armful of twigs onto the little stack she had already left by their camp-site to go see what she wants.  
Hikae finds Minori knee-deep in the stream, a fish flapping in an attempt to flee her solid grasp. - Help me collect some of these! - He doesn't have to ask; she lifts a foot and out of the water and a cloud of seabed sand she holds between her toes a clam. Hikae stares at her for several heartbeats, sees her wobble where she stands and she as usual cares little for how ridiculous she looks. Hikae grumbles and undresses for the most part below the waist. Just because she doesn't care that her clothes are getting wet doesn't mean that he needs to follow her example.  
He intend to liberate her from the fish, but she stretch out her foot toward him and wiggle it, clam still caught between her toes. He takes it and chucks it onto the grass, turns to her to take the fish this time and- and sighes at her because she is focused on wiggling her foot into the dirt, stirring up another cloud, and she soon fishes up another clam. - Here, Hikae! I get the clamps on the clams for you! - Hikae runs his hand across his face, it stops over the lower part of his face and he asks a muffled - Why? - Minori tips her head so far to the side that tips of her hair is wettened by the water surface. - Why what? - she asks, as if she has absolutely no idea what he is talking about.  
Honestly, there is no use in explaining. She will just make some weird joke and laugh loudly at it.  
Minori is a weird person. She is friendly, maybe honestly stupid but also not stupid at all, she is energetic, enigmatic, and so stubborn. He suppose that he enjoy being around her- he thinks. She is a lot of other things too, but he could probably find descriptive words for her for way too long and even if he won't die of starvation, she is only human and needs food. Hikae snatches the clam from her foot and the fish from her hands and tosses both to the grass by the first clam. - Nothing, - he finally says in response to her question.  
There is a sly smile on her face, and he briefly thinks that maybe he should have kept her hands occupied, because she gives him a push, and he lands in the water.  
When Hikae surfaces he sees Minori falling, and she belly-flops spectacularily into him.  
She laughs and sputters water, and he falls back into the water with a sigh. Impossible, is another word for her. - Oh hey, you're smiling, - she says. Hikae blinks, up at her, the way the sun catches in the water in her hair and shines through strands of pale pink. - You're staying weird stuff again, - he objects. In fact, his face feels sort of stiff. And wet. Anyway it is not a smile, because he doesn't smile, so obviously she is wrong.  
She looks at him, as if he said something funny. Then she dives again and he feels hands on his cheeks. - Muwah! - she says as her lips briefly press against his and she pulls away with a brilliant smile and a warm laugh. Her hands moves to prop her against his thighs. - Yeah yeah, sure, and you don't blush either! Watch it or you're gonna get some really nice dimples, Hikae! -  
Minori really is the weirdest person Hikae has ever met.


End file.
